Renu's Birthday Gift
by Midmoon Kitsune
Summary: A present to the awesome Renu. Short fluff stories revolving around Fleurmione and their future. In a slightly literal sense too. Happy Birthday Renu!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! Before we begin big HAPPY BIRTHDAY to Renu! As the title implies this is my birthday gift to my buddy who lives all the way in Europe and I'm stuck at the bottom of the world…but still I wanted to do something and here it is. She was the one who welcomed me onto the site soon as I posted my first ever story and since then we've been messaging for what was it...like years since. She's the bestest buddy a writer could ask for.**

 **No dissing on names please. They were chosen for reasons so there. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Renu's Birthday Gift**

* * *

Confetti was falling continuously from the ceiling; endless explosions of sparks and cracks of balloons were nearly drowned out by the party goers shouting her name in celebration. Hermione chuckled as she tried to brush away the tiny pieces, an action only making them dig themselves deeper into her mane of unruly waves.

"Congratulations Hermione!" Harry gave her a one armed hug, his other hand currently housing his third or fourth drink of the evening. The light flush of his cheeks the giveaway to possibly high alcohol consumption.

"Thank you Harry. Thank you everyone really. This is great"

"To 'Finally' finishing Hogwarts and getting her first placement in the Ministry!" Ginny shouted to the roof, glass raised high. "Hermione!"

"Hermione!" the young woman in question cringed slightly again but smiled none the less. Every person that was important in her life were attending; the Weasley family; the older boys conversing in the corner, twins bringing the every favoured party effects, Molly and Author with their hospitality and food, Ron with all his weird manners and of course the youngest of the lot wouldn't miss it for the world. She couldn't have a party without her best friend.

Harry, the boy that had never once left her side for anything. Even in times of peril and disarray, he was there offering her the support when he needed it most. He was the first to offer her the much deserved congratulations for all her efforts in achieving her dream. A voice to finally change the wizarding world for the better. Of course the multitude of Gryffindor's they've grown with over the years were in attendance. Ravenclaws too; Luna, Cho and the Patil twins too. The brunette could even ignore the slightly annoying laughter of Lavender as she took in the feeling of being loved. But there was one thing missing…

"Mione, where's your little love interest? I see she's not here like your loyal friends" Ginny snickered through a slightly tipsy mind.

"Ginny…" Hermione groaned under her breath not wanting to get the attention of everyone one in the room. Everyone had scattered to enjoy themselves, thankfully far enough from the girl to hear the conversation.

"Well it's not like her to miss anything "'Ermione" related" the redhead had the worst fake accent imaginable.

"I wouldn't go zat far, Mademoiselle Weasley. I do recall 'aving to miss a bir'zday or two while you lot were in zat school. It doesn't mean I don't miss my 'Ermione immensely of course" the heavenly voice came from behind her seconds before a warm body moulded itself to her back. Long slim fingers crawled around to clasp together over her stomach and a whispering breath sounded in her ear. Fleur officially arrived at the party.

"It's about time you showed up. We were going to enjoy ourselves without you" Ginny grinned at the display of affection. Common sight between the lovebirds lately.

"Please excuse me, I 'ad some…last minute zings to take care of before 'Ermione could accept 'er present" Fleur replied smoothly. Brown eyes widened.

"You got me a gift? Fleur I thought we agree no…" the shorter girl turned her head round, hoping to glare her point across but the sight of those deeply emotional blue eyes caused all vapour of speech to disappear.

"I'm sorry ma chéri but I couldn't 'elp myself. I'm so proud of you" with the over dramatic pout sent her way, the Golden Girl just sighed.

"Alright. So where is it?" the blonde woman grinned widely before releasing her and heading out the same way she entered. Hermione just shared a confused look with Ginny for the few seconds she was gone. Returning with a large box in hand, Fleur stopped before her girlfriend and waited. Hermione took the sign and lifted the lid off only to gasp in shock at the inhabitant inside.

"Woah, is that?!" Ginny was looking over her shoulder in excitement while the brunette just stood there with her mouth gaping open. Curled up in a soft red blanket was a dark chocolate puppy; only it had two heads instead of one.

"What are you girls…? Blood Hell!" Ron's rude interruption caught the attention of everyone in the room. Harry's reaction after seeing the pup was a mixture between Hermione's silence shock and Ron's angst. The three could never forget their most death defying experience during first year.

"Are you alright 'Ermione? You look a bit pale" Fleur was suddenly concerned when her lover didn't give a cry of joy at seeing their newest member of the family. Hermione loved all animals and creatures; why would a two headed pup scare her so much?

"Oh guess you didn't know Fleur" Ginny spoke up with a grin. She thought the dog was adorable. "Those three were quite adventurous their first year at school. Came across a rabid three-headed dog. Nearly tore them in half the way Ron tells it"

"It nearly did!" the redheaded boy shouted while his twin brothers just snickered behind him.

"Oh you mean you 'ad one of zose zings in your school?! 'Ow 'orrid. But ma chéri zere is no need to be worried. Zis little guy won't grow any bigger zan any normal muggle dog. Maybe to waist 'eight but I promise zat is it. Zey are gentle creatures, perfect guardians of ze 'ome, and I zought zat wiz you moving in wiz me…" Fleur trailed off slightly as Hermione gently lifted the tiny pup out of its comfort and against her chest. The boys clearly kept their distance but after just a few moments with the canine, Hermione was in love.

"If you're lying about his height, we're going to have some serious problems Fleur" her playful glare and tone were met with a simple shrug. The little guy was quite tame, one head sniffed at her skin while the other just took in the surroundings; giving a version of a squeaky bark when Ginny lightly patted his head.

"What you gunna name him Hermione?"

"I'm guessing with two heads comes two different personalities" the brunette replied as the pup seemed to struggle with itself; one head wanted to nap on her arm while the other wanted to be up and about.

"Zat is true"

"Castor and Pollux"

"Really Hermione?" the green eyed boy finally took a brave step forward; the smirk on his face was a blatant tease as was his folded arms.

"Out of everyone here Harry, I'd thought you'd get the irony of such names"

"I think I do. But you could've picked something a little easier to say right?" Hermione shook her head.

"It's not about what is easy Harry. If it were, you really think I'd have kept my name as Hermione when half the country can't say it right?"

"But ma belle! 'Ermione is a very beautiful name! English as it may be but…"

"It's Greek actually" both Harry and Hermione stated together in a rather blunt tone. Ginny giggled.

"I think we all see the relation now. Well I say Castor and Pollux are adorable. In a year or two they'll grow up to become one very intimidating pet"

"Let's just hope they're not like their distant relative; Fluffy" everyone laughed at Ron's pale expression when he finished talking.

* * *

Grow the pup did. With her new job in the Ministry Hermione was surprised to find out her work hours were very flexible considering it was the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Another moment of irony for the young woman as she stepped out of the fireplace every morning headed into her office. Being the long-time partner of a part creature witch and now the proud owner of a mysterious beast herself, Hermione was anything but a newbie when it came to Magical Creatures. Castor and Pollux grew immensely in a span of only a few months. From the tiny pup that barely passed her ankles to now just under a year old and already past her knees; it was times when she came home to the very welcoming greeting of soft barks and two eager noses pressing into her hands, Hermione silently prayed the animal wouldn't grow much higher than what her lover originally stated. Unlike the nightmare of a beast Fluffy was, her little boys had more angler features, pointed ears and most favourably didn't drool.

"How are my best boys today? Were you good for Mummy?" after abandoning her work coat and bag she knelt down to give them both their desired attention. Her life had become a ritual of simple pleasures; wake up, go to work, return to her loving family then bed. It was the perfect life Hermione always wanted after seven years' worth of horror and death.

"Is zat ma belle I 'ear coming in ze door?" Fleur's voice came from the kitchen making the brunette grin. If anything, the French woman was a culinary skills extraordinaire. Never had Hermione's palate been bestowed with such heavenly tastes.

"Of course. You think these two would welcome just anyone like that?" playfully pushing the animal aside to walk down the small hallway towards the angelic voice, brown eyes soon fell upon the beauty that was her blonde lover. Apron on and hair tied back, the woman was multi-tasking between a heated stove and a bench full of vegetables.

"Well, zat would depend. I know zey do not fancy zat redhead friend of yours well. 'Arry seems to be fine, ze same with Gabrielle but zey do love you ze most. I must say I am almost jealous" leaving the cutting to her now enchanted knife, the part Veela witch turned around and encased her girlfriend in a long overdue affectionate hug.

"Nothing can replace you in my heart Fleur. You know that" she leaned up to place a soft kiss upon those pink lips; savouring the moment when the blonde kissed back.

"I know. I am only teasing" the two shared a grin completely unaware they had an audience.

He was very confused on why the human females were always wanting to be so touchy. Especially without him. He loved cuddles too. Why weren't he included?

Castor was staring intently at his Mistresses, hoping they would part so the duo could join in while Pollux looked towards the leader of the household for answers; Crookshanks.

The kneazle mix was happily situated on his favourite chair centred in the spacious sitting room, sleeping. No one would dare to interrupt his most important task of napping through the afternoon. No one but the lowest form on the food chain that was. A certain two headed dog was an unusual specimen for the high and mighty feline to accept within his domain; it was too friendly, too touchy; a living, heavy breathing thing that just wouldn't leave him alone. Over time he rectified that; a few good swipes never hurt anyone.

Opening a lazy eye to see the dog wanting both attention from the two humans and an explanation, Crookshanks merely grumbled a long winded meow. The dog was getting his hopes up for nothing, if he knew his humans, they would stay that way with each other for hours. Seemingly getting the idea Pollux took charge and exited the kitchen to find them a nice spot to lie down and wait for food. The tall mistress was always giving them the best meals and he wouldn't miss any chance to dig in to a fresh juicy meat. Then a smell came upon their nose. Salt. Wet salt. That wasn't a good sign. Before he could even settle himself down on the comfy rug, Castor and Pollux raced back towards the kitchen where he knew his Mistresses remained.

He smelt tears.

No one was to be sad or fearful under his watch. No one. This was his family, he protected the household with his life and everyone inside it was his too. Skidding to a halt before his brunette mistress, it was her that leaked the salty liquid. But what was the other doing? Did she perhaps fall and hurt herself? Was that why she was kneeling down, gazing up to the other witch with a…grin? Castor busied himself sniffing everything in reach, hoping to find no scent of blood or fear. Pollux on the other hand was more enraptured by the shiny thing the witch was putting on her hand. Was it tasty? It smelt like metal and something else, something he'd never smelt before. Giving a gruff bark, he finally got attention of the room.

"Hey boy. Were you in on this too?" the duo had no idea what his Mistress was talking about but she smelt happy; delightful really. Nothing was wrong and they stated with a bark as she smothered them with affection.

"I can't exactly ask wiz'out making sure ze whole family is happy wiz it. Zough Crookshanks 'ad little to say" Fleur stood up and welcomed another overbearing hug from the younger witch. Gently wiping away the tears that still had their dog in an alert state, Fleur stole another kiss.

Satisfied that his Mistresses were alright and safe to be left alone, Castor had a thought. Pollux the ever agreeable to suck delicious schemes followed willing as they set their eyes on an unwatched piece of raw steak.

* * *

Music played softly from the live band in the corner of the enormous garden. A stone pathway was transformed into a spacious dance floor where couples enjoyed the night wrapped in each others arms. Centring the crowd were two beautiful women in white. The vows were said, the cake cut and now they refused to leave their safe haven until the music was done. Not that it ever really would be.

Their friends and family watched on with grins, happy for the couple. It had taken just over a full year to plan, organise and proceed with the wedding of the century; as Fleur's mother put it, 'Nothing but the best for her girls'. Of course nothing would be complete without the entire family there. Extended family included along with friends and their families, the entire event housed near three hundred bodies.

Castor was growling quietly as the now full grown two headed guard dog sat obediently by the master table. He didn't like that male; he was funny looking, came way too close to his Mistress and that colour on his head just set the poor dog's brain into a whirl. Pollux thought he was nothing more than a movable chew toy, until his Mistresses scolded him for trying to bite the man once. Why he had to be there on his mistresses' perfect day was beyond the creature's intelligent understanding. He remained tame none the less, leaving his eyes to follow the human around the food table like a hawk.

When he felt a soft pat on his head, Pollux looked up to see a friendly face. His Mistress's sister, the one that smelt like flowers and always gave him treats with every visit.

"'Ow are you two tonight? You be'aving yourself Castor? I know you don't like lots of men but you better be well-mannered for 'Ermione's sake. She really doesn't want to chain you down again" the aforementioned head snorted slightly. It was one time. "Zey look beautiful don't zey? Dancing slowly in the spotlight. So in love zey forget we're even 'ere. I wish I had zat. Or at least will 'ave it someday" Pollux gently traced his tongue over the girl's fingertips; he could smell the sour tinge of sadness in her natural scent. The dog prided himself on being a strong protector and provider, even if all he could do was remain at their side for a moment of comfort. Castor could do little on the far side but still gave his attention to the blond human, along with a soft gruff. Gabrielle just smiled. "You two are so cute. 'As Fleur given you your treat today? No? Oh zat's too bad. 'Ere" she slips her hand down as to not be seen, the duo's favourite treats in hand. "Just don't tell 'er I gave zem to you oui?" with a final pat she left the duo along to munch happily on their bone shaped biscuit bites.

Hermione sighed in contentment as Fleur slowly waltzed them around the floor, her head resting upon the slightly taller woman's collar bone.

"You alright 'Ermione?"

"Never better" she replied without hesitation. The blonde smiled as she pressed a soft kiss to her wife's hairline.

"We 'ave our ever watchful pair of eyes on us. Did you notice? Zey look ra'zer bored over zere" Hermione looked up in time to see Castor give out a rather rude yawn while Pollux just twitched an ear.

"They are doing very well; it's all I can ask for. A year of training can't make them into the perfect hound Fleur. Another few months yet for that" she said with a light tone of amusement while her eyes remained on the canine. He really was a perfect guard dog. Always there waiting by the door for her to return, at her feet for hours of reading or even pulling her away from paperwork in her office to eat or sleep. Sometimes she wondered if those two really did have a higher intelligence than an average dog.

"In a few mon'z zey will be ready to accompany you in ze streets. Wiz simple commands it will be easy to 'ave zem walk beside you wizout incident"

"Take him outside? Fleur that's a terrible idea. What if muggles see? How are you going to explain to the Ministry that you allowed muggles to see our two headed dog when we're supposed to keep the magical world and creature like him a secret?"

"Per'aps you would finally consider changing zat collar?" Fleur's voice was soft and barely touched on curious but Hermione only heard the tone of smugness.

"If you have an enchanted collar prepared please just say so" she grumbled while her wife giggled.

"Where is ze fun in zat?" Hermione just sighed once more before pulling the taller witch into a long overdue kiss. Slipping her tongue in unexpectedly got her the revenge she wanted for the blonde's moment of tease.

By sunset the party was coming to a close and Fleur was insistent the two were ready to go for their two week long honeymoon out of the country. Both countries accurately speaking, as Hermione refused to have the getaway simply 'over the water' in France. Their animals were going to be well cared for by Harry and Ginny but Hermione still had the hardest time leaving her babies. Only as the two newly-weds sat in their seats upon the large aircraft did Hermione pull out her memento; something to get her through till their return.

A wedding photograph. Fleur and Hermione being the centre piece surrounded by friends and family all of whom were smiling widely; joyously happy for them. Sitting there in all his mighty powerful perfection, before the two brides was their beloved canine companion, looking strong and proud. There was no way Hermione was leaving him out of the picture.

* * *

"Please tell me you're serious Mione!" Ginny squealed so loudly the birds flew from the trees and poor Castor was so violently shaken awake that Pollux ended up banging his head upside the table. The dog was at his guard post; Hermione's feet for the good part of her friends visit but only then had he truly remembered her sudden outbursts of energy; including their sometimes harmful results.

"Ginny! Please, you're too loud. Come back boy. You're ok" the brunette gave the two a gentle pat, hoping her touch would soften the animal's anxiety and pain. She was certain she caught Castor sending the redhead a glaring look.

"How can I be quiet about this?! This is HUGE!" immediately the witch slapped her hands over her mouth. Hermione raised a brow at the instant change of atmosphere. "Unless…you're not telling Fleur yet? Oh gods…have I ruined the surprise? I'm so sorr…"

"Fleur knows. She's the one who had to tell me and I'm the one who's pregnant. Can you believe it?" the brunette girl just laughed at her best friend's sudden relieved look as she took a sip of tea. Their soothing Sunday afternoon in the outdoors was perfected by light snacks and tea. Castor and Pollux the ever watchful guard of the household had not once left his Mistress's side since she woke that morning. The mother to be was quite certain they knew something…just not sure what that was.

"So you'll be having a party for it right?"

"No"

"What do you mean no?" Pollux raised his head at the tone of voice the woman used towards his human owner. A snort came through his nostrils;

"I mean, I don't need a party to celebrate the new life growing in my womb Ginny. They're a gift yes, I wholeheartedly agree but…" she placed her hands upon her still flat abdomen. "This little one is ours; mine and Fleur's. We're having a child and I already feel so protective. Selfish. I don't want to share this little one with anyone else just yet" brown eyes lifted up with confidence. "So no party. Not until they're born. Are we clear?"

"Alright" Ginny raised her hands in surrender. "No party. But tell me, do you think it's a boy or a girl?"

When the sun began to set, the canine felt the day cool down rapidly and wasn't willing to linger for much longer. He also wasn't keen to have his Mistress remain outdoors for so long. It wouldn't be good for her health so the two heads stuck together and licked her hand slightly to gain her attention; from there it was easy to herd the two women inside where it was warm and safe.

Castor and Pollux didn't understand the ecstatic energy flowing through the air after one morning of cuddling between the humans but whatever it was had the whole family eating a juicy meat enriched dinner that night with sweet things for desert and many treats all round. It was glorious. The canine guardian also picked up something from his taller Mistress. It wasn't a real surprise to him when his owner woke up one morning smelling very different to her usual scent but she didn't smell sick or unhappy; the dog thought nothing of I but then the Being-human changed his mind. She was emitting such power; raw energy.

The two sets of eyes took in her posture, her frame and actions every time she was near his ink smelling human. The animal knew protective nature when he saw it; Crookshanks had shown him exactly that radiating energy when they first entered the household as an immature pup. Whatever had the humans on high alert, he would act on it too.

The months passed with Castor being the night watchman while Pollux took over the morning and evening hours. With two different heads the dog was always aware for his Mistress. Whatever she needed, they assisted; she travelled outside, they were nearly attached at her hip for moral and physical support. Her heavy bags became his easily and with ignored complaint. It wasn't until one day on their normal walk that Castor noticed it. The human's stomach had they were every watchful of their Mistress but Castor was sure it was growing much more than usual. Pollux seemed to care more about the thing inside his Mistress's stomach than the actual size. It moved one day when he was resting on her lap. The two repeatedly sniffed her, hoping to identify the oddity within her scent but it was still the same normal, warm minty scent. Crookshanks seemed to notice as he took over her space with the closing months, swiping the heads away to perch at her side. The duo grumpily obeyed but they were displeased at not knowing what was going on.

To Fleur, Hermione's later pregnancy months were the best in her life. Seeing her wife round with child sent the Veela witch into a euphoria of stimulating fantasies; not that she'd share such things. While the blonde managed to hide her feelings whenever the brunette had an especially hard day…she never could drop the smile from her face. As the pregnancy came closer to her due date, the two love sick witches noticed another change in the household. Castor and Pollux were living up to their species reputation of being the perfect guard dog, however they took the matter further in Hermione's last trimester.

"You think they know they're going to get a new baby brother or sister?" Hermione whispered one night as the two lay in bed, staring at their enchanted ceiling. The brunette grew up with glow of the night sky dotting her ceiling, soon as her love heard of it she made the real thing above their bed. Thousands of glimmering stars always helped in dosing off into dreamland for the younger woman.

"Why you insist on referring to our child as zeir 'sibling' is beyond my comprehension…"

"It's a muggle thing then. Just answer the question"

"Undoubtedly. Zey're very intelligent creatures, even if zey are not aware 'ow new life comes into ze world zey know of your importance and safety at zis time. You can't deny you 'aven't enjoyed zeir over protectiveness" Fleur snuggled closer into her wife's sweet neck. The fingers combing through her scalp sent tingling shivers down her spine. Hermione was playing with the strands absent-mindedly.

"I did once I understood their odd behaviour. Just stealing my bag out of my hand was worrying for a while. I thought they were going through a rebellious stage, Fleur" she could feel the woman smirk into her collar for a second, deciding to ignore it. "But you're right. Their presence has been comforting. Even if they still insist Ron is a valid threat to my body. Poor man hasn't come to visit without at least Harry and Ginny around. Though my brain still can't decipher one thing…"

"Oh this I must 'ear, ma chéri. Tell me"

"Why Crookshanks has suddenly taken an interest in everything I do in the house. I mean he just sits there staring. And if he's not, he's usually swiping at Castor or Pollux to get them to move. I thought they were long friends by now…"

"Do not worry yourself 'Ermione. Zey are animals and as animals zey 'ave zeir own rules in life. Just leave zem be for now. Our babe will be 'ere soon enough. We'll 'ave o'zer zings to worry about" Fleur whispered softly, hoping to send them both into a dream paradise of giggling children and happy adventures.

* * *

Over twelve hours of labour. That was how long it took for their child to arrive after Hermione's water broke. Luckily for all she was safely at home with Fleur; the ever faithful canine came bursting into the woman's study, each head barking repeatedly until the Veela woman got up to look into the hysterical situation.

With each hour passing, Fleur became more inclined to burst down the door and be with the younger woman as she went through such a pain filled experience but her Veela culture forbade it.

"Ze only time I actually listen to my mo'zer and it 'as to be zis!" the witch was grinding her teeth together with the building intensity of the hallway. Harry and Ginny were the first to arrive in support of their friends with Luna, Neville, her sister, cousins and Apolline coming in all together a few hours later, traveling further than anyone; Ron yet to be seen.

"It's alright Fleur. The first pregnancy always takes a long time. There isn't anything to worry about. The best Healer is in there with her right now. Even if he was an annoying jerk in school he's come a long way for a Slytherin" Harry supplied the worrisome blonde as she paced past his seat for what was the thousandth time.

"And how would you know anything on deliveries Harry Potter?" Ginny raised a delicate brow at her husband.

"I read"

"Silence, boz of you. Fleur, sit down zis instant before you wear a 'ole in ze floor" Apolline strictly ordered her eldest to the empty seat on her right. Immediately across from the door. With great reluctance, the blonde witch did so. "Be calm my child. Zis is a very delicate moment and while you wish you could be in zere wiz 'er, don't give me zat look Fleur Isabelle Delacour" two blazing sets of blue eyes battled their will. "It is better for ze boz of zem to bond after bir'z. After zat you can coddle zem all you want. Just be patient for once in your life" the hallway fell into an immediate but calm silence. With the added enchantments on the door the group could hear nothing of Hermione's screams nor the movement of any healers. It wasn't until a certain pureblood wizard came out of the room with a smile on his face.

"You may come see her now Mrs Delacour. They are both waiting for you" with that he stood aside, his grey eyes inviting her in. It took her a moment, only a single second of hesitation; the acknowledgement that one step forward would change her life forever. Fleur didn't take that step. She leapt.

"'Ermione?"

"Fleur…" the two locked eyes as the blonde stepped round the curtain to the most breath-taking scene she's ever laid her eyes upon. Hermione, dressed in a white hospital gown looked worn beyond all compare; sweat soaked her face, hair frazzled in all direction and yet she looked more beautiful than the day Fleur first set eyes on her; for in her arms was the squirming bundle of their newest family member.

"Come meet our little girl, Katrina"

"She's beautiful" Fleur took the seat beside the bed, leaning as forward as her body would allow without hovering over her tired love. Placing a kiss to the brunette's cheek, she gazed down lovingly to her tiny daughter. The realisation still hadn't hit her full force but soon enough, Fleur Delacour would come to accept it. She was now a mother.

"I'm afraid she might end up with my unruly mane. I do know one thing though. Her eyes are the purest of blue" Hermione smiled gently, looking up from the babe to her wife. "Just like yours"

"Even if she 'eld nothing of mine 'Ermione, she is still rarest gem to walk zis earth. She's beautiful" the squirming new-born didn't know what to make of the new voice but in attempts to get closer, her little hand came free. Seeing her chance, Fleur reached out to poke the small appendage with her finger.

"Are you ready to teach your girl all about becoming a Veela, love?"

"I am always ready, it is ze day she starts zinking about boys zat I will curse all of England" her hardened gaze softened when she felt that pure soft flesh wrap round her digit. Such a small hand.

"Then I should worry about if she brings home the girls?" the two smiled and shared a soft peck.

* * *

Waiting was the worst thing for Castor. Not knowing was almost as painful to Pollux. Their Mistress was taken from them days ago and had yet to return to the homestead leaving the canine to stare longingly at the large oak front door every morning and evening hoping for it to reveal the one he loved most. His ears alert and posture perfect; the taller Mistress told them she was going to return with a special surprise. It had to be their Mistress. Pollux wasn't so attune to his partner's feelings of anxiousness. He was unimpressed as Mistress should not have been away from their safety for so long; if they were not there to protect her, who would?

A sharp call caught both heads attention. Crookshanks had taken up a spot on the table closest to the front entrance. His tail curled round him and face harsh looking as ever. If he was there then the time had come. Not two seconds later the lock switched and the door opened. Snapping to attention as they always did, Castor and Pollex barked out as their Mistress finally returned.

"Aww look at you two. Waiting for me, aren't you good boys" she knelt down and gave the large teddy bear of a dog a bog scruffy hug. Their wagging tail gave away their joy even if their repetitive licks didn't. A meow followed suit. "You too Crookshanks. Well today is a special day indeed" standing to give her familiar a soft stroke or two before he went on his way, Hermione stood tensely as she waited. Pollux tilted his head before another scent wafted past his nose. Snorting, the head turned round catching his other Mistress walk in with something in her arms.

"See? Zere was no'zing to worry about mon amour. Zey are fine and Katrina will be too once zey all get along"

"I don't know Fleur, will she be alright with them?" brown eyes zipped from the canine to the bundle. Pollux honed in on this with a sharp gaze, a small ear flick to his twin had to two suddenly focused on the small odd smelling thing wrapped in a pink blanket.

"Zey already know some'zing is up. Come you two. Meet your newest family member" their Mistress lowered herself down slowly, careful to not jostle the squirming thing in her arms. Placing a careful paw in front of the other, the canine came in for a closer look. It was pink, squishy and smelt like…cherry? Shaking his nose away from the sweet smelling baby, Castor sneezed to the side while Pollux remained watching the thing move about. It was foreign; unknown to him but his Mistresses's said it was 'family'. That meant it was to be inside the home. Under his watchful eyes.

Giving a gruff sound, Pollux looked back to the blue eyed human. He understood.

"Good boy. Now we just 'ave to get your cat to acknowledge ze girl and we are all set" Fleur took to her feet again keen to show her daughter around the house. Hermione was quickly behind her, ever hesitant and worrying while Fleur enjoyed showing off everything to the newborn.

The canine became Hermione's shadow after that day. He seemed to be very curious as to their newest addition to the household and after that one sniff, Castor couldn't seem to shake the baby out of his mind. His Mistress smelt of mint nearly all the time if she wasn't smelling of ink or parchment. The other one smelt like the forest after a light rain, fresh and fragrant. But this thing was nearly too sweet for his nose. He liked it. Pollux left his double to the smelling, he was more concerned with the cat.

Never before had Hermione seen them at such odds with each other. They seemed to have a structure with Crookshanks being head of house but lately the dog wasn't willing to trust her familiar with their newest charge. It started with growling.

Several time in the week following Katrina's arrival to the house, the brunette caught the two pets having vicious growling standoffs in the living room. Two sharped teethed heads against a small fur puffed body of malice and claws. She was sure without her interruption they would have a fight not three feet from Katrina's movable crib.

"I'm worried Fleur. Ever since we brought her home they've all been acting weird" settled back again the headboard of their bed, arms cradling her daughter as she suckled away, Hermione tried to get her distracted wife to actually listen to her concerns.

"Zey're animals. Let zem sort it out on zeir own. Maybe zey're fighting over our adorable petite Katrina" she grinned as her finger poked a pudgy cheek of the rather hungry child. "She is ze most beautiful zing in ze world. Besides you of course"

"I'm serious"

"I know ma chéri. But I'm telling you. Zose zree will sort it out and it'll all be fine"

Needless to say, the morning when Hermione awoke to another scene in her family space she'd had enough.  
"That's it! All of you stop this right now! Castor! Pollux! No more growling! Crookshanks isn't a threat to the baby and this isn't necessary! Crookshanks! Stop tormenting the two with your touchy attitude! Anymore of this and you're all outside for the night!" storming off in a huff the brunette went to the only place she could calm down in; her daughter's nursery. Left alone in the large now silent room, Crookshanks merely squared himself up on the couch. Watching.

The two headed dog lay himself down like a properly scolded animal. His Mistress was very displeased with him. He felt bad. It wasn't meant to end up like this, he just wanted for her to know that Crookshanks wasn't acting properly around the baby. It was his job to protect her, even from within the house. Why couldn't his Mistress see that?

A meow brought the two back to their surroundings. With a flick of his bushy tail Crookshanks hoped down and trotted out of the room; the order was clear, the canine followed the head cat in silence. Their small crusade down the hallway was filled with hesitance on the dog's part. Feline and superior, Crookshanks merely pushed his way into the near closed room and all the way to his witch's side. Hermione, seated on a soft cushion on the floor cradled a wide awake Katrina in her arms, telling her stories she'd not come to understand for years. When a soft cold paw tapped her leg, she found orange eyes staring back at her.

"I'm not happy with you right now" she said only to get a meow back along with a few more taps to her leg. "I don't care if you're sorry or not. You gave Castor and Pollux a hard time" she frowned when the animal clearly didn't understand or didn't care about her anger. When the door opened more with a nudge, a crouching, remorse filled canine slowly entered. Keeping their eyes down and ears back, the two headed dog didn't want to push his Mistress further into anger. But he needed to show he was sorry. Sighing heavily, the girl called him over.

"Honestly. I thought Fleur was the only one to use those eyes. Come here" with the given gesture, Castor led them over to lie down at her feet. "Now are you going to all behave yourselves? There will be no fighting around my baby. She's all of ours. Mine if anything"

Crookshanks looked over to the reclined dog, an understanding would come about. Eventually.

* * *

"Should I feel bad that I want to cancel the lunch plans with the group now? I mean they look so adorable" Hermione held in her squeak of excitement and awe at their little bundle of happiness who was all curled up on her soft blanket in the living room. Fleur just rolled her eyes.  
"Non but I zink zat 'spitfire' friend of yours would near kill you if you kept 'er goddaughter away any longer, belle"

"If she wants a baby so badly she should be talking to Harry. Not me" the two adults returned to the kitchen and preparing food before their guests arrived. Thankfully leaving the occupants of the room to their nap in peace.

Little baby Katrina Apolline Delacour was happily tucked away in the juncture of her guardians two heads; her little fists rested upon their fur as they all snoozed the morning away. It turned out, Katrina absolutely adored the animals the instant she saw them properly for the first time. Their fur so soft, warm and easy to grab; one cat decline such touches more often than not.

It didn't take them long to all enjoy their daily naps together. Castor and Pollux were used to her odd touches and grabs after a day just lying with the girl. More than happy to become her bed, blanket and heat cushion until her tiny fists stopped moving and eyes closed, before following her into dreamland. This only happened when he felt the area was secured of all harmful life. Some occasions he stayed awake until Crookshanks made himself comfortable on the nearby couch. No one messed with the cat.

Usually curled up at a safe distance from the small twitchy baby, the half kneazle would calmly gaze around the room in his normally lazy fashion. Taking note of every sound, every flicker of light and even the tiniest of buzzing flies he licked his paws. They were coming soon. They would crowd them instantly, coming in too close to their treasured prize. Shifting his rather favourite position on the canine's back, the ginger cat was met with one of Castor's ears flicking around at attention. Giving the now awake dog a single chirp, two sets of eyes snapped open to join the cat in glaring at the door. Sometimes humans really ruined the mood.

* * *

 **Here we are. Hope you enjoyed Renu! Happy Birthday again! And yes to all readers there is a mix in references the dog makes when talking about himself. This is on purpose as both heads believe themselves to be 'one' body and mind. So please no asking of questions about it. I hope everyone wishes Renu a happy birthday.**

 **Midmoon Kitsune out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Renu-chan Happy Birthday! I'm sorry this took so long! Forgive me! XD**

* * *

 **Green isn't your Colour**

* * *

Tiny eyes were glaring their intensive gaze at the oversized doors. Unwilling to move an inch until they opened and revealed the face and person she wanted; demanded! It was her birthday and by the magical spirits themselves! She would have her favourite person there so help her!

"Aww look, she's still waiting for Fleur. So cute" the taunting voices could be heard so easily from the hallway, but she would not sway! Her stubbornness was absolute! She was a fighter! Conqueror of this pathetic world of which she lived! All shall fall to the almighty! The all-powerful…!

"Isabeau Delacour! Do not be rude and ignore your guests. It may be your birthday but you are still a hostess and you should be in there playing with them" the sound of her mother was a terrifying thing to hear from such a distance but the girl stayed strong…if a little shaky of her feet.

"Aw let the girl stay. She's perfectly 'armless there waiting for her favourite aunt to arrive" another adult spoke above her. How dare such a woman speak over her in such a way? She was Isabeau! She was in charge of this household and she may have saved her from the ignorant wrath of her mother, the tiny girl wouldn't give any thanks for the small gift.

"Aww she's pouting again"

"Don't encourage her. She'll throw another tantrum and zen we'll be in trouble for it"

"You're right. Maybe we should go help Nathalia in the kitchen" the two Veela ladies wandered off in silent footsteps leaving the three year old to her waiting; to her staring.

It seemed like hours had passed, her gaze not once straying from the doorway; accurately it had been but ten minutes before the doors magically opened themselves at the arrival of another to the household. Blue eyes lit up in excitement as the picturesque form of Fleur strolled her way inside, gift under one arm and a smile on her face.

"Isabeau! You were waiting for me?" the blonde woman kneeled down to accept the tackle of a hug from her cute little niece. Her cousin's daughter she may be but within Veela clan everyone was tighter than simple 'relations'.

"Fleur!" was all the girl repeated over and over while clinging to the elder Veela, smothering her with affection. She'd refused to let go and as such was carried back into the house and her own party which was well underway without her. The girl's mother was sitting on a lush couch, ready to stand and greet the latest arrival but Fleur waved her back down, handed off the gift and sat down beside her. Isabeau was easy to manoeuvre but clung on tightly as ever.

"It's good to know this little one hasn't changed much" Fleur giggled over the tiny Veela girl's head. Her hair was longer than the last time she visited, be it only a few months but still the little girl was growing and Fleur couldn't be prouder.

"So you are late to our little celebration. You want to share as to why my dear cousin?" blue eyes locked with those of her blood. They were the closest in the families, ignoring direct relations of course, (Gabrielle would be distraught to hear such a thing).

"I may have been preoccupied by another cute little thing before arriving…" Fleur said little else but her smirk was telling Nathalia wonders.

"Well well, someone has captured our dare Fleur's heart. Whomever must this girl be?" the other blonde Veela turned in her seat and leaned in slightly to 'intimidate'; unsuccessful but amusing.

"Did I hear correctly?" another voice came into the room soon followed by more. Fleur and by extension Isabeau were surrounded by Veela ladies.

"Fleur has someone special?"

"Oh this is something. Why are we only now hearing about this?"

"How long have you hidden this gem from us Fleur?"

"Girls, girls. She was just about to speak" Nathalia quietened them all awaiting the faithful words.

"I have found…someone. She's special and we're about to have our one year anniversary soon"

"Oh my Fleur that's amazing!" the cousin was hugged tightly by all the Veela around her

Isabeau wasn't concerned for the odd behaviour of the adults circling her or the supposed 'guests' there to help celebrate her birthday. The tiny Veela girl was more preoccupied with Fleur. Her favourite aunt, the best and more beautiful lady in the whole world. And she was all hers. The day was going to be filled with Isa taking Fleur round with her and playing and eating cake and sweets and then they'd play with her toys and outside in the sun. It was perfect!

"Go play with your friends Isabeau. We have some things to talk about with Fleur for a little while" her mother sounded from beside the girl, arms reaching out to take her. How insolent!

"NO!"

"Isabeau, we do not shout. Even if it's your birthday I will put you in the corner young lady. Now go" Nathalia said sternly while forcefully putting her child on the floor. The tiny girl's lip began to quiver when Fleur's attention turned downwards.

"Don't worry little one. I'll be there to play with you soon" a small smile was all it took to send Isa off to play with her cousins, friends and other family.

* * *

Something had changed in their air. Isabeau might've been small and immature but even she as a Veela could tell something was up. The adults were all acting weird, they were excited; energy building up to infect everyone in the household. Of course this wasn't her home, Isabeau did recognise it though. It was the main house, her favourite aunt's family home; the home of their leader. With her mother carrying her around, Isa looked over her shoulder and every which way hoping to catch even a glance of that silky blonde shimmering hair and those unbelievably pure blue eyes. After her attempts were resulting in failure, the tiny three year old was becoming agitated.

"Ok my little one. It won't be long now and then we'll all get to meet Fleur's special someone" the toddler didn't understand the words her mother was saying. She was Fleur's special someone! It was her!

"Oh my Isabeau! You've grown so much since we last saw you. Come here" the soothing voice of Apolline Delacour came over mother and child even before the radiating beauty of a woman came into view. Veela they all were but some seemed to shine brighter than the rest. The tiny toddler didn't mind getting shifted from one set of loving arms to another; it had been practically her whole life up until that point.

"She's a proud little three year old whom can't wait to meet her fav aunt's new friend" Nathalia waved around Isabeau's hand in place of the supposed excitement. The girl, while safely held in the Clan leader's arms had a looked of indifference. Those foolish adults would soon learn that Fleur was forever hers and hers alone. No other 'witch' would dare come along and take her away.

"Oh yes, the darling young witch is quite something. We met her perhaps a month ago formally; that was when Fleur told us the good news" Apolline was giving the toddler all her attention even when speaking to the other Veela.

"Good news?"

"They're here!" a call came out just before the tell-tale sounds of doors opening and multiple feet scurrying their way to the entrance; Nathalia, Apolline and tiny Isabeau were the last to arrive on the scene. And what a scene it turned out to be.

A swarm of talkative affectionate ladies all coming together on a centre couple; both of which seemed to be taking it rather well. Talking, laughing and somehow surviving anything and everything done to them. The blonde woman clearly claiming the shorter girl beside her by body language alone, but a terrifying glare was sent every which way to whomever wanted to hold onto the newcomer more than was strictly welcome.

"Fleur is protective as always" the leader said with an amused huff, handing back a now squirming toddler to her mother. "Let's leave the girls to get it out of their system. As much as Isabeau wants her now" Nathalia was left standing there holding a struggling toddler unwilling to listen.

Fleur! The beauty beyond comparison! Her favourite person; not including her mother of course. Or herself, but Isabeau knew no one would ever match up with herself. She was the most amazing, best, super person there was. Trying to reach out towards the Veela, Isa knew she'd be noticed soon. Fleur always looked at her first. She was most important one in the room…but it wasn't happening. Those shimmering blue eyes never looked up even once in her direction and the toddler was left in confusion. Nathalia placed a gentle kiss to her daughter's head.

"They'll walk over and we'll get to see them properly. I promise my love" words were whispered before another kiss was left on her cheek. But the small immature Veela girl didn't like it one bit because a body moved out of the way, giving her two piercing eyes full view of the suspected 'new person'.

Isabeau hated her already. She was short. Well comparing sizes with a three year old was pointless but to her darling Fleur, the witch was tiny! Not parable. Then there was her hair, it was wavy. Out of control like! No wouldn't do! And her eyes! They were so dark, so scary. Isabeau didn't like this girl at all. No! She wouldn't accept her anywhere near her Fleur. While deep in her tiny single focused mind, her mother slowly moved them closer to the diminishing group. Fleur was still holding her, ever proud smile while keeping like glue to her lover's side. Hermione for her part was doing well after a 'swarm'? Of Veela crowded around only seconds after entrancing.

"How are you doing? They're not too overwhelming I hope?" Nathalia said softly to the younger witch. She knew this young woman only by name; Fleur wasn't as forthcoming as many Veela were about their lovers.

"I'm doing splendidly actually, thank you for asking. I guess I've becoming accustomed to the strange and uncertain thanks to my years in school, friends and Fleur now too. A few more Veela I'm sure I can handle" Hermione replied with a smile, more than once her curious brown eyes moving to the glaring toddler in the mother's arms. "And who is this little one?"

"Ah this is darling little Isabeau, she's been waiting all day to see her favourite auntie Fleur" Nathalia replied and like clockwork, the toddler reached out her arms, wanting to be taken by the blonde Veela. Hermione could only smile at watching the two interact, Fleur still in a hype doting on the tiny girl with enthusiasm, all of which was absorbed like a sponge.

"Both of them are children"

"I think you'll fit into this family perfectly 'Ermione. Come now, we're some tea and snacks waiting"

The day carried on with a calm settling atmosphere. Hermione held herself strong when it came to introductions, greetings and the many multi-layered conversations that tended to overcome her at the best of times. Nathalia was an angel; a godsend who was sticking close to her side whenever Fleur wasn't. It came to a conclusion of the ladies having a light hearted conversation in a living space while the clan children entertained themselves on the open floor. Fleur of course was amongst them, encouraging high pitch screams and bouts of laughter. Isabeau of course, was right in the middle of it all too.

Hermione knew Fleur brought her here, not only to meet the rest of the clan but to 'distract' her also; as to where their supposed surprised engagement party was to take place, she had yet to figure out but her sharp eyes were ever watchful of the comings and goings of all the Veela. The brunette did on occasion actually get side tracked because of one darling little girl.

"She's adorable; just turned three you said?"

"Yes" Nathalia replied with a sip of her wine. Who says it was too early to drink?

"She's absolutely beautiful; other than the Veela charm of course"

"You like children 'Ermione?" the question was sly but the brunette didn't miss a beat before answering.

"I do. I haven't had much interaction but they're so cute and energetic" brown eyes watched as a duo were making extra noise as they chased each other round the room. "And before you 'conveniently' go on into that tangent. Yes"

"That is reassuring to know" the older woman said over her glass. Hermione just smirked.

"Did Fleur ask you to say that?"

"No of course not"

"Of course"

"Mama?" both adults looked down to find the tiny form of Isabeau at her mother's knee. Hand lightly placed and eyes not leaving that of Nathalia's face.

"Yes my love. What is it?"

"I'm hungry"

"Alright baby, dinner shouldn't be too far away now. Just a little longer" the Veela reached down to collect the toddler while Hermione just watched on with a soft gaze. Children were truly her weakness at the best of times. Only she couldn't allow Fleur to know that; just yet.

"But I'm hungry" the girl continued with a tone that signalled an oncoming whine. Nathalia could only sigh. Children.

"Hey little one" the brunette cut in causing both mother and daughter to look at her, with a glance towards the older Veela, Hermione continued when the air around them seemed to settle upon Nath's approval. "I'm Mione, it's nice to meet you"

"Isa, we say hello when someone introduces themselves don't we?" the girl did nothing in response which followed by her mother's soft words. Having to give in the blonde toddler tucked her head under the Veela's chin but gave a tiny wave towards Hermione.

"If you're hungry I may have a little treat for you" tiny orbs peaked out from their hiding at the mention of 'treat'. The witch immediately knew she had a winner. "Where I'm from, they're one of the best little snacks cute girls like you eat all the time…if your mom says you can…"

"Mama?" Isabeau was quick to sit up and gaze those adorably shining blue eyes at her mother hoping for a positive. She got a nod. Immediately the toddler watched as Hermione reached into her pocket and pulled a particular looking thing. It was a lollipop; the young witch carefully took off the wrapper and offered the sugary treat to the girl.

The instant the candy touched her tongue, Isabeau was overcome with tingling and flavour. Whatever this was, it was the best thing she'd ever tasted! Orbs moved back up to the young woman's face. The witch whom she thought was nothing, no beauty or magic, nothing to offer the glorious that was her! And now Isabeau was in love.

* * *

The day had finally arrived and the couple in question looked beyond dazzling, they were the centre of attention; glowing with happiness and every guest was both in awe and tinged with mild jealousy. Hermione was held firmly in the arms of her now wife as the two twirling slowly on the dance floor, both adorning shimmering white gowns. Their wedding had gone without a hitch and now she was proudly a Delacour for better or worse; more of the former in her opinion.

The entire clan were in attendance along with Grangers, school friends and even a past professor or two. The couple did their rounds of talking with everyone, receiving congratulations and well wishes. Hugs from family and in Hermione's case a lot more kisses than she'd first expected but nevertheless accepted; of course that's when the little one came in.

"Mi'ne!" Isabeau was fast on her feet and near launched herself at the young witch's legs, demanding the biggest hug she'd ever given. Everyone noticed that with the months passed, the toddler had become attached to Hermione perhaps even more than to what Isabeau felt towards Fleur. All the adults found it adorable, watching the young Veela girl interact and cling to the witch like a lifeline but of course, Fleur saw much more than that. She would watch on as her love, now wife, acted towards both a Veela child. A natural. She was soft and patient; kind but stern, willing and enjoying it all. The sight brought up feelings of such want and needs, the blonde woman had to excuse herself for a moment of two of composure. Nathalia wouldn't let Fleur live such a feat down anytime soon.

The tiny Veela was ecstatic! She was the centre of the entire party! Her witch had finally given in to her overpowering charm and collected her for the wonderful company she was; exactly as the witch should. Isabeau was of course hogging her new favourite person to her hearts content. It mattered not to the tiny girl if the day was to celebrate Hermione's marriage to Fleur, all the girl took from it was the brunette joining her family. That meant she'd spend more time with Isabeau and they'd get to play together forever and ever. For the newlywed, she was still making her rounds of the guests, chatting light-heartedly and having to wipe a few tears from the eyes of her family. Happy tears of course but if she saw others crying her make-up would smear as she too would share the emotion. Accepting her more than eager companion as a guide, the two managed to get round the large room before Fleur found them once more.

"How are my two most favourite girls doing?" The blonde swooped in to steal a kiss from her wife and place another on Isa's cheek, causing a giggle.

"After another loop of the guests we're doing pretty well; tears are still spilling and I swear my dad thinks he's losing a daughter, not gaining one" Hermione replied with a giggle, adjusting Isabeau on her hip. The girl for her part was clinging happily to the brunette round her neck; she was dressed up very cutely in a soft cream coloured sleeveless summer dress with ribbon. Her eyes glued on Fleur.

"Excellent" the blonde snuck another kiss before continuing. "Because there is another dance coming up and I want to spin my wife around the floor for everyone to grow envy of" Fleur's cocky smile turned genuine after hearing the sweet laughter come from her love. Hermione after so long couldn't take the Veela so seriously.

"For whom are they being jealous?"

"That is my point exactly" blue eyes were gazing lovingly into brown, their faces growing closer and closer when a chubby hand interrupted the moment.

"Noo!" Isabeau couldn't stand it anymore! Fleur was her favourite aunt! She was family and the most prettiest and bestest Veela there ever was! But she was getting too closer to HER Mi'ne! The girl couldn't allow it! Isabeau didn't want to share! Never!

"Isa?" Hermione questioned while taking the girl's hand off Fleur's face. The toddler in question was just a few months shy of her fourth birthday but refused to act anything but a baby when it came to wanting attention; demanded it and at that moment she refused to have her time with the witch interrupted. Even by Fleur.

"No! My Mi'ne!" the girl's arms tightened in their hold, her face squishing into the soft skin and Fleur could do nothing but watch as her tiny cousin hogged her wife so selfishly.  
"I guess daddy won't be getting his dance either then?" she half joked but Hermione just shook her head.

"Do you want to dance with me Isa? We have twirl round the floor a little. It'll be fun!" Hermione managed to coax a smile and the girl from her hiding place as she did exactly as promised.

Fleur stood at the edge of the floor, watching in a content silence at the numerous twirling bodies before Apolline slid up beside her to join the admiration. The elder Veela was beyond the mere display of tears at her daughter's big day. She near smothered the happy couple with cuddles and kisses not half hour ago but now she'd calmed down tremendously.

"They look so adorable"

"Indeed"

"Do I expect my own grandchildren soon Fleur?"

"Of course"

"No hesitance?" a brow was raised and left unanswered.

"I want them. I want her. It feels right. I cannot fight it"

"I don't know how little Isabeau will appreciate having her new favourite taken from her" Apolline smirked at seeing the two interact mid dance.

"Isa loves me just as much" the eldest daughter replied with confidence.

"I hope you are right dear. Now your father is awaiting his dance. Don't stay too long" of course Fleur did exactly the opposite of what her mother suggested.

* * *

Nathalia was getting tired. Her darling little girl was turning four years old; today and the family had set up a grand feast at the behest of their leader Apolline. The Veela was more than accommodating to host it and the birthday girl was running between the dining room filled with food and the front door eagerly awaiting the yet to arrive guests. The woman was coming to her wits end trying to get Isabeau to calm down even for a split second but she was expecting this from not only a small child but a Veela child. Their energy could be near endless. At the sound of the first bell, she braced herself for the onslaught.

"There is the birthday girl!"

"Look at you all grown up!"

"Isabeau!"

"Isa!"

The young mother couldn't help but giggle at watching her little one meet and greet all the new arrivals. While they were so adored and happy to be welcomed by the guest of honour herself, Nathalia knew for many reasons as to why Isabeau was so glued to the entrance. They were not the ones she'd been waiting for and despite the serious case of déjà vu, the Veela did nothing to deter her little one.

"Mi'ne!"

"Isabeau!" the brunette was instant to collect the small Veela in her arms embrace her tightly. By mere reaction one would assume the two hadn't seen each other in many a year, not mere weeks. Fleur for her part could only watch as her wife took the toddler with her without a moment of hesitance; no grand gestures were on the list for her.

"Fleur, lovely to see you again"

"Nathalia, how are you? You seem a little tired" blue eyes were quick to notice the near non-existing signs of fatigue in her cousin. Despite placing a hand to the other woman's face the entire subject was rather brushed off.

"I'm fine. Nothing a proper night's sleep won't fix. Of course that darling wife of yours is a god send though, taking my young one off my hands like that. Once it was you spending every daylight hour with my baby till she exhausted herself but now…"

"She has clung to 'Ermione like nothing we've seen…"

"Is that…something I hear in your tone cousin?" Nathalia's brow raised at the mere thought of Fleur becoming even somewhat jealous of a child taking up all her lover's time and attention. Surely not.

"Of course it is. I was once the highlight of her day; both of their days. Now I am but a mere background character, someone used for random comedy in the drama of their lives. Something like you perhaps" Fleur jested in good humour and the cousins laughed before eventually following into the lively room.

Like any child party all the young ones were running wild food and drinks accommodated every surface and table while parents were keeping watchful eyes as the masses played games, caused small amounts of magical havoc and really enjoyed themselves to the fullest. One thing however, a shared silent notion was the duo constantly at each other's side. Hermione and Isabeau.

To the many Veela occupying the room, it was unusual to see the usually brightly active and over energetic still developing girl sit still for any amounts of time that didn't involve eating. Calmly beside the brunette witch on one of the many loveseats, the four year old was happy to be entertained with feats of magic and simple muggle games. The clan elders didn't believe it would last; they were indeed correct.

After the dining table was set, lunch well prepared and the large family sat themselves down to feast it took barely half hour before the consumed substance to take effect of the children; sugar. Apolline, the wise woman she was, opened the doors to gently coerce the bunch outside to the open space of the gardens. There was little they could break out there, well nothing unfixable. Isabeau was among them, only she refused to exit the doors without clinging to the young witch's hand.

"Come play Mi'ne!"

"I can't run around just yet. My lunch hasn't settled. I'm not as robust as you are Isa"

"What does 'roo-bus' mean?" brown eyes softened slightly as Hermione crouched to the girl's level.

"Robust, it means you're much stronger built than I am. Your body as beautiful and powerful as you are oh adorable one, can go right back to your games and having fun. I'm a boring slow adult now" she played into the part for the girl's amusement. "I have to go sit with the other adults for a little while before having the same energy as you. But I'll be watching you. Promise"

"Ok! So long as you promise!" with a small wave the girl took off, chasing her friends and cousins around the open grass. Hermione just righted herself before a pair of arms circled her waist.

"Boring adult? Well that certainly doesn't sound like you 'Ermione. Last thing I remember this morning was a rather young energetic thing that was ready to go soon as the sun came up" Fleur whispered into the witch's hairline, smirk adorning her face. "And I don't mean getting up for the day"

"Hush you. There are children about"

"They cannot hear us. As much as our adorable little Isabeau has been clinging, I've waited long enough to have you to myself"

"Jealousy isn't on your colour wheel, Fleur"

"We Veela never get jealous" was the stubborn, indifferent reply.

"Of course not" Hermione simply 'agreed' to allow the matter to settle and Fleur's mind to wander back in whatever direction it was headed. Of course no matter the blonde's intent with her for the day, the fact remained a certain small birthday girl did have priority; she just didn't tell Fleur this fact.

The two newlyweds, a title given to them as they still were too enraptured by each other the phase had yet to pass, cosy up on one of the many couches as they listen to parents talk. Little ones, children, babies; the theme was clear and frankly Hermione had little to actually put into the conversation at all; her mind was playing over the same vision since the time she admitted to Nathalia.

Hermione did want a baby. One so small and soft, rosy cheek with blonde hair and the same shimmering blue eyes of its mother…Hermione wished for it deeply. So deeply that time again she'd lose herself to the image of Fleur carrying around the tiny miracle while muttering relaxing words in French that she'd forget where she was.

"Mione?!"

"Huh? I'm sorry what?" brown eyes blinked away the glazed look to focus on the one speaking to her. Because of her delay near all eyes were now on her and the brunette felt her cheeks heat up.

"We just asked you a question and you seem to be distracted. Are you alright?"

"Leave her alone Olivia. There are too many things going on in such a magnificent brain, we simple minded creatures couldn't bear to understand it" Fleur was quick to reply in her wife's stead causing an uproar of objections from the other Veela present. Hermione snuggled herself closer in appreciation for the blonde woman wanting to be selfish and never leave her side for the remainder of the day.

It was despicable. The most horrifying realising the young mind could ever comprehend. How dare she? How DARE that woman try to take away her darling, sweet and worthy companion away from her! HER! She was the almighty! She was the all-powerful! She was Isabeau! No one stole Hermione from her! Not even Fleur! The girl wouldn't allow it and her gaze hardened into a deathly glare as she stood silently at the door. When her brunette hadn't come out like promised to play with her Isa came to investigate. And dare she find her cousin snuggled up with HER witch. It was unacceptable.

"Come on you two. Keep it to yourselves"

"Oh we are, you're the on interrupting us" the sounds of Fleur's laughter was soon joined by her mates and the two kissed once more. The tiny mind set of the Veela girl snapped.

"No!" the sound of tiny thundering feet echoed through the small space before fists were flailing and Fleur had to let go of her brunette love to protect her delicate legs. "No, no, no, no, nooo!" Hermione tried her best to retrain the very upset girl but no matter what, Isabeau just kept trying to hit her cousin.

"Isabeau! What are you doing?"

"We do not hit in this household young lady!" Nathalia's voice was raised but for once her daughter didn't react. "Stop this right now!"

"NO! Fleur leave her alone! Mi'ne mine! You can't have her! She's mine! You mean! Don't like you anymore!" the blue eyed girl continued her assault all the while tears were streaking down her face. Hermione could only look between a sighing Nathalia, her confused wife and the upset girl.

"Oh Merlin"

* * *

 **And there we go! Again hope you enjoy!**


End file.
